sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhydon
Rhydon (ライドン, Raidon) is a dual-type Ground/Rock-type Drill Pokémon that is known to the evolved form of Rhyhorn starting at level 42, which evolves into Rhyperior when holding a Protector. Apperance :Voice actor: Katsuyuki Konishi (both English and Japanese) Rhydon is a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with an amalgam of features from dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. Rhydon's most famous feature is the cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout, although there are other protrusions on the head as well. These include the front-pointing crest extending from the middle of its head, two triangular, ear-like features to the sides of the crest, a wavy-shaped, also ear-like extension further down its head, and the spiky ridges on the sides of its mouth. It has a long tail with skinny, black stripes. Rhydon has a cream-colored stomach and a ridged back. Its height is 6'03" and weight is 264.6 lbs. Gender differences The female's drill-horn is smaller than the male's. Gallery Special abilities Rhydon is a powerfully built Pokémon based on physical strength. This massive Pokémon is well protected by its near indestructible armor-like hide, capable of passing unscathed through streams of magma, and supposedly even capable of absorbing a direct blow from a cannonball without being harmed. However, because of this tough hide, it is insensitive to pain. Though forgetful, Rhydon is somewhat intelligent, its brain having developed well after it started walking upright on its two back legs. Erecting in stature also freed its forelegs for better utilization in combat. Rhydon is recorded as being able to topple buildings with a sweeping blow of its tail or by charging with the spinning drill horn on its face. With its horn, Rhydon is able to bore holes in solid rock, and even shatter diamonds. Additionally to all of this, Rhydon is tremendously versatile and can be taught via technical machines Fire, Ice and Electric. This Pokémon’s range even extends to certain Fighting, Poison, Dragon, Ghost and Water moves. Behavior Rhydon are apparently much smarter than their pre-evolution, evidenced by their ability to stand on its hind-legs. Despite this, they are still very forgetful. Habitat Rhydon are mainly found in cavernous areas, although its rugged hide also enables it to live in lava. One is likely to encounter a wild one in Kanto or Sinnoh. Diet Rhydon are herbivores. Major appearances Rhydon's first major role was in Riddle Me This, being one of Blaine's Pokémon. Blaine used a Rhydon against Ash during the first battle for Ash's Volcano Badge. While normally tough against electric attacks, Rhydon was defeated when Ash's Pikachu struck Rhydon's horn, which acted like a lightning rod. It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic and Bad to the Bone. Right on, Rhydon! featured a Rhydon that knew Surf. It was eventually caught by Pietra. In Bibarel Gnaws Best!, the head engineer owned a Rhydon. A Rhydon used by a Team Rocket Grunt appeared in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!. Other Minor appearances A mechanical Rhydon appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon as a part of Pokémon Land. Rhydon also appeared in Running Crazy! as one of the Pokémon seen in the Safari Zone. Rhydon's true debut episode was Showdown at Dark City, under the ownership of one of the Trainers at Kas Gym. Giovanni owns a Rhydon that he loaned to Jessie, Jake and James in The Battle of the Badge. A Rhydon was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Trainer named Assunta used one to battle Ritchie in Friends to the End. Multiple Rhydon were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Revival. A Rhydon was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. A Rhydon also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Rhydon appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Rhydon was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. An unkown Trainer's Rhydon was the last Pokémon that Jon Dickson's Rapidash had to beat in order to win the Silver Conference Trophy in Johto Photo Finish. Brock's dad, Flint, has a Rhydon, but was just mentioned in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Flint mostly used his Rhydon for helping him decorate the Pewter Gym's battlefield with rocks from mountaintops. A Rhydon was also owned by a demolition crew (which was changed into a construction crew due to Ritchie changing the past) in Celebi and Joy. Rhydon also made a cameo appearance in Numero Uno Articuno as one of Noland's Pokémon. Multiple Rhydon appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Rhydon made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Chimchar battled against a Rhydon and a Magmar in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Tag! We're It...!. Multiple pink Rhydon resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Nurse Joy's expedition crew had two Rhydon to help look for Kabuto fossils in Shell Shock!. A Rhydon belonging to Rudy made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. Giant Rhydon were seen on Fairchild Island in Bound For Trouble. Rhydon also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Rhydon, Drill Pokémon. The evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known for the large horn on its nose that looks like a drill. Its gives this Pokémon the formidable attack power. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon